Oh Snap!
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: You all know the story. Bella and Edward get married, leaving a broken hearted Jacob behind. But what happens when two new girls move into town? Will Jacob finally find happiness? And what is up with Embry? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Disclaimer: Ventrice and AndieGibbs09 do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

Ok so my lovely friend Ventrice and I decided to do a twilight fanfiction together. Please keep in mind that Ventrice and I are doing this for fun and while reviews with constructive criticism are nice and very much welcomed, we write how we write. I try my best to edit these chapters and put them into a reasonable format but I will slip up now and again not to mention I format things my own way. With all that said, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Brinlee O'Hannon sighed as she lugged one of the heavier boxes into the new house. "Remind me why we have so much shit?" she called over her shoulder as she set the box down in the hallway.

Lilly Wodlin came up the hall smiling "Because I like stuff. Plus its not shit..." She said. Her large frame struggled as she tripped over the rug.

Brinlee shook her head and helped her up before going back out to her Jeep to get the last box. "You don't _like_ stuff darling, you're _obsessed_ with stuff!" she chuckled as she paused in the doorway, flashing a teasing smile at her. Lilly giggled as she started opening boxes.

"I had some candy in here somewhere..." she muttered to herself. "It's in this one!" Brinlee called, carrying a huge box marked 'Lilly's Candy'. "I remembered to label it this time." Lilly smiled and ran over to get it. "Yay!" she cheered taking the box quickly.

Brinlee chuckled, shut the front door and went over to the boxes with her name on them and taking half of them up the stairs. "Wanna go sight seeing after we get some of this shi-I mean stuff put away? I overheard a lady at the gas station say that the guys over at the La Push Indian Reservation wander around shirtless!" Lilly came out with her mouth full of gummy worms with three bags in her hands.

"Sure." She said around the candy. "Oh lord...how many of those have you eaten today?" Brinlee groaned. "You're gonna be bouncing off the walls!" "I don't count how many gummy worms I eat but however many fit into three bags..." Lilly smiled. Brinlee let out another groan and grabbed her jacket. "Come on, if I have to go through the torture of a hyper best friend/sister I should at least get to drool over some hot guys as a reward!" she teased, throwing Lilly's coat at her.

Lilly caught it and smiled "Ok! Maybe they have some like really authentic candy...Can candy be authentic?" She tilted her head looking confused for a moment then it passed as she got side tracked staring at a nail hole in the wall. "I think you mean Ethnic...come on let's go before you start vibrating!" Brinlee laughed and dragged her out to the Jeep.

Lilly giggled and followed. "Do you want some?" She held out her gummy worms. "Ah sure why not!" Brinlee said taking some gummy worms and eating them as she started the jeep. "Gods this thing needs a tune up..."

"Well if you would let me get a car then we could use that sometimes too, you know." Lilly said crossing her arms eating her worms. "Oh no not after what happened to the Escort. I doubt people here want dents in their trees." Brinlee said, a sarcastic tone creeping into her voice.

"Well if that deer hadn't jumped in front of me I wouldn't have swerved..." she grumbled. "It was a plastic deer!" Brinlee laughed, turning onto the road that led to the reservation. They had been all over Forks when they were looking for the house but they hadn't gotten to go anywhere else. "Well still." she grumbled looking out the window, then started to giggle uncontrollably. "How many angels do you think are sitting over us right now?" Brinlee chuckled as she drove. "Oh probably about half of heaven."

Lilly nodded and put her feet on the dashboard. All of a sudden Brinlee saw something huge dart across the road, causing her to slam on the brakes. "WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed as the Jeep skidded across the road and into the mud. Lilly laughed. "Now you can't drive!" "Oh shut up!" she said, bursting into giggles before getting out to inspect the damage. "I could have sworn I saw something running across the road..." she muttered.

Lilly got out. "At least mine was something tangible." "At least mine was huge!" Brinlee said, sticking her tongue out. "Yours doesn't even exist!" Lilly put her hands on her hips then quickly ran around to jump in the drivers seat making fake car noises. "Now can I drive?" Brinlee sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe you'd better." She said, getting in the passenger side. Lilly quickly took off down the slick road. "Weeee!" "Slow down!" Brinlee chuckled, not really scared having ridden with Lilly driving countless times.

Lilly slowed down as they came to mud. "Ew. I guess its not gummy worms that live here huh..." "I suppose not." Brinlee laughed, and pointed to a small store. "Let's grab something to drink." She nodded and pulled into what she guessed to be the parking lot. Brinlee jumped out of the Jeep before it was completely stopped, running backwards until she ran into what felt like a wall.

A very warm wall with arms that started to catch her as she fell. "Oh shit I'm sorry!" she said, looking up at the person she ran into, who looked down at the girl with his eyebrow raised. "It's alright...just watch where you're going next time." he said sternly, making sure she was balanced before stepping away.

Lilly climbed out of the jeep and giggled at her. "Loser you suck today." Brinlee blushed as a small group of guys meandered their way over to them. "Shut up Lilly!" she groaned. Lilly put her arm around her shoulder. "Sorry my sister here thinks she hit a ghost on the way up here so she is a little jumpy." She grinned and held the gummy worms out to the guy. "Want some?" Some other guys came over and looked the two girls up and down.

Brinlee flicked Lilly on the shoulder, grumbling. "I know I saw something Lils and whatever it was it was friggin' HUGE." she groused before turning to the others. "Hi...um, my name is Brinlee, this is my oh so awesomely annoying sister Lilly." she said, gesturing to Lilly before pushing a piece of short, wavy black hair behind her ear, her gray eyes looking them all over, her eyes stopping on one in particular. The urge to just start drooling was overwhelming.

Lilly was lost in her candy again. And not the eye candy either. She hummed as she ate more of it. "Bree I want some authentic candy." She said looking up at her. "Wait! You guys will know! Is there candy in this store? Like not normal candy. Things with real bugs in them and stuff?" The guy Brinlee bumped into looked at them both with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Yeah they have stuff like that here." he said. Brinlee shook her head. "Ok nut-job, go get your candy." she said, poking Lilly in the shoulder. Lilly pretty much marched off. "Yes ma'am"

One of the other guys watched her raising an eyebrow. "How many times has she hit her head?" Brinlee laughed and shook her head once again. "One time too many I think. You'll have to excuse her...too much sugar and all." she chuckled softly. "So since you now know both our names mind telling me all of yours?" she asked turning and locking eyes with him, a slight smirk on her face.

He paused for a moment, as if unable to look away from her, before he shared a look with the guy she bumped into, as if asking permission. The guy she bumped into nodded, keeping his eyes on the girl just in case. Something seemed off about her. "I'm Jacob Black. This is Sam Uley, Quil Atera, Embry Call, Jared Sanders, Seth Clearwater and Paul Jessop." The guy she now knew as Jacob said, pointing to each of them in turn.

Brinlee nodded to each of them. "It's a pleasure." she grinned. "So what's shakin' bacon?" she figured humor would be a good place to start things off. Jacob smiled briefly. Sam however was all business. "You say you saw something in the road?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I was driving along minding my own business when something huge and dark darted across the road and of course my first reaction was to slam on my brakes which caused my sister and I to skid into the mud. Hence my Jeep being covered on one side." she frowned, looking at her car, totally missing Sam's glare at Jacob, who had a sheepish look on his face.

Lilly came out eating dried and peppered worms. "Much better than gummies." she announced loudly. "You guys are awesome at candy! Bree why haven't we moved here before? Minus a few angels and it would be the best! Cute guys! Awesome candy! Ghosts!"

"Ew! Lils keep those things away from me!" Brinlee squealed, glaring at her. "We never moved here before because someone was too attached to her tan!" she groused, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lilly giggled "Think if I put them back in the mud they'll come alive?" She asked teasing her as she playfully licked one. "So what do you guys do for fun?" She asked turning to them.

Brinlee shuddered as the guys, including Sam, laughed at her reaction. "Well we do cliff diving." Embry said, watching Lilly. "Really? Can I try? I've never done that. I've done sky diving once and it was awesome. Bree threw up but I was totally like 'whoa awesome!'" She said grinning ear to ear.

"I have a fear of falling!" Brinlee said in her defense trying to be mad at her but unable to. Lilly had one infectious smile. "But I suppose I could, maybe, try it..." she sighed softly. Embry grinned. "Jake and I could take you two up..."

"Really? Awesome!" She jumped up and down and clapped. she spilled some of the worms. when they hit the mud she looked disappointed. "Aww they didn't come back to life..." she poked one with her toe.

Everyone started laughing as Brinlee hugged her. "It's ok sweetie I'm sure we have plenty of live worms in our yard." "I know but it would be like super cool if they came back to life then I could put them in peoples cereal and when they pour the milk...poof." She shrugged and started munching on them again. "Taste yummy though. Would go great with fruit loops or lucky charms. Oh! I could stick them inside marshmallows and give them to people!"

"Note to self, never except food from Lilly." Seth said, teasing her. "Note to self, always double check the cereal..." Brinlee muttered shaking her head and taking a glance over at Jacob who, except for a smartass comment and introductions, hadn't said much. Jake was just watching her, seeming lost in his thoughts. He shook his head. "I don't mind them too much. The Jalapeno ones are too spicy for me though."

"Bree? Can I get a pig?" Lilly asked. "A pig would eat one." "What? No! Remember what happened to the frog?" Brinlee sighed, exasperated.

"Well if you hadn't stepped on him he wouldn't have been squished. We were playing hide and seek...he just hides real good."

"He was hiding in MY room! I told you to keep the lid on his tank! I was traumatized!" Brinlee exclaimed.

The guys chuckled watching them argue. "It's ok. The pig won't be that small. You won't squish him." She said smiling. She looked at the guys. "Where do I buy a pig?" "NO! No barnyard animals!" Brinlee groaned. "Can't you have a normal pet? Like a cat or a dog?" "A pig is a normal pet. They eat chocolate! I saw one drink beer!" She said smiling. "Therefore a normal pet."

"Ok fine you can have your pig but ONLY if I can have a wolf." Brinlee countered. The guys exchanged uncomfortable glances at her comment. "But it will blow the pigs house down. don't you read? Or in my case look at the pictures?" she said it as a joke but suddenly felt like this was a taboo subject. "Plus wolves don't creep you out like pigs do. After all you have them posted up all over your computer. I swear if you could you'd sleep with one! So! Anyways! Cliff jumping!" She said grinning again. "When can we go?"

The guys looked at Lilly bewilderedly. "Um...now if you want to?" Embry asked after look at Sam, who nodded after a brief pause. "Be careful." he muttered as he walked off, Seth and the others following him leaving the two girls with Jacob and Embry. "Sweet!" Lilly said as she danced a little in the mud. Jacob just shook his head laughing and moved over to Embry. "You got yourself a crazy one..."

Brinlee squeaked as Lilly bumped into her ever so slightly sending her into the mud. "LILLY!" she fumed, her jeans and jacket now covered in mud. "Watch it!"

Lilly stopped. "Oops. Well look at it this way. You're about to jump off the side of a mountain into water. It will wash it off." She shrugged. "I saw some sweats in there want me to buy you some?" Jacob shook his head. "I got it." He said going inside and coming back out with jeans, a belt and a new jacket. "Here. I wasn't sure about your size so they're probably big."

"See? Google eyes here has you. Now go change I want to go." She said putting the bag of other candy in the truck. Brinlee blushed and took them. "Thanks..." she said softly, smiling up at him before going into the store bathroom to change.

Brinlee came out again with her muddy clothes wadded up in a ball and tossed them into the back of the Jeep. "So where do we go?" she asked, stealing the keys from Lilly's pocket.


	2. Silence Miss Plasticdeersavior!

**AN/Disclaimer: Once again Ventrice and I do not own twilight or any of it's characters...damn...**

**Ok second chapter! So far it looks like there's a lot of readers so I'm happy! ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait! You hit ghosts! You can't drive! Let one of the guys drive I'm sure they know it better anyways. Just not Google over there. He probably couldn't keep focused." Lilly said pointing at Jake, who blushed a little and coughed. "Um...Right here..." he muttered.

Lilly smiled. "And you could probably direct me the quickest path to her rump too." She said then giggled. "I'm playing with you Google. What's your name?"

"Jacob." He said shrugging. Embry chuckled as he watched them. Brinlee glared at her sister. "Hush up child, don't _make_ me get the Whoopin' Stick!" Lilly shrugged. "And if I enjoy it?" she asked grinning at her sister again. "BUT! Let's go!" She quickly skipped back to the jeep humming.

Brinlee laughed and tossed the keys to Embry before diving in the back of the jeep. "Oooh baby!" she said, purring in Lilly's ear. Nothing new to the two of them but Brinlee had forgotten their audience. Jake raised an eyebrow as he climbed in back with her.

Lilly giggled and sat in the front dancing in her seat. Embry raised both his eyebrows as he started the car and put it into drive. "So when did you girls move here?" he asked casually. She looked at the clock having to lean over Embry a little to do it. "Like four hours ago." Embry stiffened almost imperceptibly then relaxed. "Oh that's cool."

Brinlee nodded. "Yeah the only problem is that I had to move all the heavy shit." Lilly bit her lip. "I almost hit a plastic deer so I swerved and hit a tree and my back and wrist are still a little tweaked so I was told by the doctor I couldn't lift anything heavy for a while." She said shrugging and trying to dry her curly blonde hair.

"A plastic deer?" Embry tried to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, that's what I said. Totaled the car she was in too. I almost skinned her alive for scaring me like that." Brinlee said, rolling her eyes. Lilly pouted a little, blinking her blue eyes. "A ghost put it there." "Oh shut up..." Brinlee growled good-naturedly. "At least when I got into an accident the ghost put something real there, unlike yours," she said teasing. "I'm telling you I saw something!" she groaned, pouting. "Why doesn't anyone believe me...?"

Jake put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you. But don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever it was is fine." Brinlee beamed up at Jake. "Aww thanks!" Embry smirked as he watched them briefly through the rearview mirror. "Almost there." Lilly sat up looking out the window excitedly. She was glad that, even though she wasn't supposed to be doing this, they were letting her.

Brinlee watched her closely. "You're sure you're up for this?" she asked softly, her mother hen side kicking in. Lilly bit her lip. "I want to do it..." She knew it would mess up her back even more if she jumped but she didn't want to seem like a chicken. "I didn't ask what you wanted sweetie. I mean we did move here...we have time." Brinlee said, trying to reassure her. Embry watched the two, slightly concerned now.

Lilly sighed. "Is that your way of telling me no?" She pretended to be upset when she was really glad for the excuse not to risk it. She had been so excited before. Jake nudged Embry seeing that Lilly was a stubborn one and didn't like admitting defeat, trying to let him know he needed to step up and tell her no. "You know I just remembered you said you messed up your back. Not a good idea to go cliff diving with a back injury." Embry said, trying to sound at least somewhat confident since he wasn't exactly suave with the lady-folk.

Brinlee shot him a grateful smile. She hated having to say no to Lilly. Lilly nodded. "Then can we go and watch a movie? I just bought this movie about some girl who does something with this guy." "Sweetie all your movies involve some girl doing something with this guy...thought sometimes it's some girl doing something with this guy and this other girl..." Brinlee pointed out.

Embry's eyebrows reached his hairline as he pulled over to the side to let one of the girls drive. Brinlee immediately dived into the front seat once Embry had stepped out of the vehicle. "HA! I drive!" "This one isn't an adult one so it's ok. Here Google sit with mud pants I'm getting cold and there is a blanket back there." She said climbing into the back and pulling the blanket out from under the seat while Jake climbed up front with Brinlee.

Embry climbed in the back with Lilly and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Brinlee turned them around and headed for their house. "That little nickname better not catch on brat or I really will get out my Whoopin Stick." she grumbled. She ignored her as she blatantly stared at Embry. "You're big! Are you cold?" She asked holding out some of the blanket to him and scooting a little closer.

"No but maybe I can help keep you warm?" he asked softly, slowly putting his arm around her shoulders. Brinlee smirked as she looked at them in the rearview. Lilly blushed. "Wow! You're like a personal furnace! That's awesome! Bree can I keep him? I'm always cold. I get cold really easy."

Brinlee chuckled. "I don't know...is he house trained? You'll have to feed him too..." she teased. Embry looked down sheepishly. "I'm just...naturally warm..." "I'll feed you worms with marshmallows." She joked and leaned up against him. "I like warm." Embry smiled down at her as he tucked her up against him, his arm resting lightly on her shoulder, making her look tiny.

Brinlee smiled softly at the scene in the rearview then glanced at Jacob from the corner of her eye. "I suppose," she drawled. "It would be ok for you to keep him..." Lilly smiled and pulled out some candy. "Want some?" She asked holding up some candy almonds. Embry nodded and smiled, holding out his hand. "Giving him some Sugar already, eh?" Brinlee teased, causing Embry to duck his head, his cheeks darkening slightly.

Lilly giggled and threw some at the back of Brinlee's head. "Shush you're scaring him." She said handing some to him under the blanket so her sister couldn't see. "Aww he knows I'm just teasing, right Embry?" she said, wriggling as one of the almonds fell down the back of her shirt. "Um...yeah I guess..." Embry chuckled softly as he popped an almond into his mouth.

"Shit! I have an almond stuck down my shirt!" Brinlee laughed. Jake carefully reached down to grab it. "There, better?" He asked tossing it out the window. "Look at that, it didn't turn into a tree when it hit the mud." Lilly threw an almond at him. "Hush Google." Brinlee blushed bright red and chuckled nervously.

Despite her seemingly bold nature, once she got to know someone of course, it wasn't often guys stuck their hands down her shirt even if it was just to get an almond out of the back of her shirt. "T-thanks Jake." Embry threw a smirk in Jacob's direction and winked at Lilly.

Lilly giggled and Jake blushed a little gently punching Brinlee on the shoulder. "Take it easy or else your name might have to be Red." Lilly grinned. "I like it. Yay now it's Google and Red. "Silence, Miss Plastic-Deer-Savior!" Brinlee quipped, pulling into the driveway of their massive three-story house. "You'll have to excuse the boxes and random shit. We didn't really unpack much."

Lilly shrugged it off then moved the blanket starting to shiver already. She climbed out of the jeep and ran up to the house. "Bree you have the only key and it's freezing!" She said jumping around to try to stay warm. She was about to lose her bag of candy. Embry hauled himself out of the jeep and ran up to her, pulling her against him. "Better?"

Brinlee chuckled as she watched them, shaking her head. "Good for you Lils..." she muttered softly before getting out herself and fumbling to find the right key. Lilly blushed and nodded. She was still shivering a little but not as much. "Uh...Bree where is my blanket?" She was a complete space cadet right now. Jake stood close to Bree to keep her warm too in case she needed it.

"As in the blanket you just left in the jeep or your fuzzy blanket with the ducks on it?" Brinlee asked, unlocking the door. "Don't tease me about that blanket. My mom gave it to me..." She said softly going quiet. "Oh sweetie I wasn't teasing! I just meant that I didn't know which one you wanted..." Brinlee looked over at Lilly, mentally cursing herself. "I'm sorry..."

Lilly nodded. "Do you know where it is?" She put her head on Embry's chest. She then realized she didn't know his name. She looked up at him. "What's your name?" "Name's Embry..." he said, smiling down at her. Jake gently touched Bree's shoulder. "Cheer up red." Brinlee gave Jake a small smile. "Top box Hun." she said, going inside and hanging her jacket on the coat rack in the hall.

Lilly went inside hanging up her jacket showing she had on just a simple white tank top under it. She went to the box but she couldn't quite see into it so she started to pull it down. Jake smiled at Bree. "How about we find that movie then while she gets her blanket?"

"There's only one problem with that thought," she said, watching as Embry pulled the box down for Lilly before it could fall on her head. "Lilly is the only one that knows what movie she was talking about." she chuckled. "You could, however, help me make popcorn." Jake smiled. "That works. But...are you sure she knows what movie she is talking about?" He asked quietly as Lilly started pulling stuff out the box looking for it.

"Not really, but then one never knows with her." Brinlee grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. He smiled and followed her. Lilly smiled when she pulled out the old blanket and another one that was clearly newer. She smiled. "Want to see my box of candy?" She asked looking up at Embry. "I need to put my blanket on my bed so that I don't lose it." He nodded, smiling down at her. "Sure. That's an awesome blanket." he said sincerely.

She smiled. "Thanks. My mom made it for me before she lost her fight with the cancer." She touched it softly. "I was six and loved ducks at the time. Come on!" She wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him to her room. He followed her like a puppy. "Wow...sounds like your mom was an amazing person."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah mom was really good at sewing but I never learned. I'd always prick myself with the needles then the thimbles would start fighting each other using the needles as swords. Mom was really good at putting on bandages too." She said giggling a little as she opened her door up. It was pretty bare but full of boxes that were carefully stacked on the floor, nothing more than two boxes high.

Embry smiled though he was admittedly nervous as he had never been in a girl's room before. Lilly opened up the box marked candy. "Bree and me aren't really sisters. But we've known each other long enough to be." She said taking her shoes off before getting on the bed. "She was around when my mom got sick so after that happened we got closer and haven't been out of sight since. She's like two years older than I am though. See?" She showed him all different kinds of candy.

Embry raised his eyebrow at the amount of candy in the box. "Wow that's a lot of sugar!" Lilly smiled and nodded. "Yup. I have all kinds of candy. And when the box gets empty I put more in so I never run out. Sometimes I think Bree hides it from me but I usually find it." She giggled then shivered as the window blew open. "I need to get a window lock..." She said as she moved off the bed to close it tripping. "Oh!"

Embry caught her before she hit the floor, holding her tightly. "Careful..." Lilly blushed and nodded. "Ok...thanks. I think I'm gonna sit down for a minute. Will you close the window?" she asked shivering still a little. Embry nodded and set her down on the bed, going over to the window and shutting it tightly. Lilly pulled the other blanket around herself and looked up at him. "For a big guy you sure move fast." She said pulling the blanket tightly around her. "Guess I'm just light on my feet." Embry shrugged.

Lilly smiled. "Good, I fall...a lot..." She giggled. She moved the blanket to lift her pant leg and take off the ankle brace she had on. "I'm home now so I can take this off. I got this one from bungee jumping. The rope twisted and hit my ankle causing it to sprain and it didn't heal right because like two weeks later I was trying out a new ATV and flipped it."

Embry sighed to himself. Of course he would get the one with the death wish. "Sounds like you do a lot of Extreme Sports..." Lilly nodded. "I like the rush. I'm not very good at them though. My ear canals are shaped differently so it throws off my equilibrium so I fall a lot and lose balance and stuff. Bree doesn't let me do too much though." Embry nodded. "She takes good care of you." Lilly smiled. "Yeah. But I take care of her too. I eat all the cereal so that she doesn't get fat." She said joking. She giggled and fell over onto him. "Are you always warm?"

"Yep. Pretty toasty?" he asked, chuckling softly. She blushed. "The movie! It's in...That box." she pointed to one across the room. She jumped up and went to the box with just one sock on and her jeans and tank top. She dug through the box until she found the DVD. "It's a good one! See?" She held out Disney's Beauty and the Beast. "One of my favorites."

He smiled at her sweetly. "Mine too actually." She smiled. "Awesome!" She grabbed the blanket. "Did you want some candy?" She asked dumping the new bag of candy on top of the other stuff. She rarely let people go through her private stock like this.

"Sure...if you don't mind that is." he said, watching her. Lilly smiled. "Go for it." He looked through the box before deciding on a bag of suckers. "Haven't had these in a while..." She smiled. "Ready then?" "If you are." he smiled. Lilly smiled and pulled her sock back on. "Shh don't tell Bree I took the brace off...it itches." She said smiling. "Not supposed to walk much without it on if I don't have the crutches."

Embry frowned slightly. "You really should wear it..." he said softly. "Wouldn't want to make it worse..." Lilly nodded. "Well...then can I take it off during the movie?" She asked looking up at him. "Or I could hop on the other foot! That's not walking." "How about you take it off during the movie. It's safer that way." he chuckled softly.

She nodded and put the brace back on then grabbed her stuff again in one arm and she grabbed his hand to show him to the living room. "This house is so big I think I might get lost..." she said giggling.


	3. Kill You Deader Than My Eggs

**AN/Disclaimer: Ventrice and AndieGibbs09 do not (sadly) own twilight or any of it's characters. Even though Ventrice bought Andie a Jacob Black action figure for her birthday...that should count...right?**

**Ok so or characters are more than likely skirting the edge on Mary-Sues but that's the way they turned out to be when we wrote this. If I'm wrong and they're fine, great. If I'm wrong and they're worse, oh well we had fun writing them lol. ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Down in the kitchen Brinlee reluctantly let go of Jake's hand and grabbed the popcorn out of one of the boxes on the table. The kitchen itself was huge with an island right in the middle with stools lined up along side it. She put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and turned it on before going over to the fridge to see what drinks they had that were chilled.

Jake pretty much stood there. This wasn't his house and didn't know what to do. "You and your sister don't really look a like...different moms? Or dads? Let me guess she's adopted. Or abducted." He was trying to be playful.

Brinlee stiffened before turning around. "Please don't joke that way about Lilly...she's been through a lot..." she said softly, looking at the floor. Jake bit his lip. "Sorry. She just seems a little odd is all. But then again who isn't?"

"She lost her mom to cancer when she was six...I was eight at the time and even then I knew that I needed to look out for her. My parents understood that and let her stay over whenever she wanted. She's my sister in everything but blood but with as many times as we've patched each other up we're probably sisters that way too." she smiled softly. "The oddness is just natural Lilly. It's when she acts normal that you have to worry."

Jake nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Course from what I've seen you probably have more of her blood than yours by now." he tapped his head. "The popcorn is burning." He said as he reached across to pop open the door. Brinlee leaned against the countertop blushing slightly. "Don't let my graceful appearance fool you Jake...I'm just as clumsy as she is." she said, trying to appear cool and calm.

Jake looked up at her. "Well I haven't seen you fall or lose a ton of candy on the ground." Brinlee blushed. "Not yet you haven't. Stick around long enough and I'm sure Lils will show you what she calls my greatest hits. She made a DVD slideshow of all my wipeouts." she chuckled, moving a little closer to him. Jake shrugged. "Must not be that long."

Brinlee snorted softly. "It took two full runs of the song wipeout to make it through all the ones she caught on tape." she shook her head and got out a bowl for the popcorn. He shrugged. "Talking of klutzy where did they go?" "Probably to Lilly's room." she said, pouring the popcorn into the bowl and setting it on the counter. She turned and looked at him, tilting her head as she looked him over, smile to herself and nodded her head.

He had poked his head out the kitchen door shrugging. "Well at least Embry is with her to make sure she doesn't lift anything or something." he said turning back to her. Brinlee smiled. "I've never seen her warm up to anyone that fast." she chuckled, grabbing the bowl and heading for the living room.

He followed her. "She shy? I would have never guessed that with her dancing in front of us all and her little bit about the worms. Or is that all just an act?" "I meant as far as physical proximity." she said, flopping into her enormous beanbag chair that was situated right in front of their big screen. He sat next to her. "She doesn't like to be touched?"

She sighed. "That depends. If you're female, she'll pounce you and hug you right from the start. If you're male...well lets just say it takes a while for her to stop flailing..."

Jake nodded. "Well Embry, apparently, is her type." "So I've noticed. She doesn't let just _any_ guy into her room. In fact he's the first one to ever visit the realm of Lilly's room." Brinlee chuckled.

"Is it scary in there? I can imagine flowers, ducks, pigs, and worms everywhere. Marshmallows of course." he said smiling. She laughed softly. "As of right now there's not much in there beyond boxes, but once she gets a wild hair up her butt and starts painting there's no telling what might be on those walls." she said, leaning against him slightly.

He nodded. "Ah I see." He said looking around him. "I'm sure it will be really nice once you unpack everything. If you'd like I'm sure me and the guys could help out." "Would you? That'd be great! I dropped Lilly's couch on my foot this morning...don't tell her that though she'll freak." she smiled. He nodded. "Why would she freak? Because she missed it? Or because she would feel bad?" "Both." she chuckled.

He nodded. "I won't say anything. I'll talk to Sam though and I'm sure they will help." "Awesome." she said, kissing his cheek softly, not really thinking about it. He smiled and quickly returned the kiss before Lilly and Embry walked in. She bit her lip going bright red. "Oh hey guys. Did you find the movie?" she said, her voice about an octave higher than normal.

Lilly giggled "Bree you ate too much salt! And yep here it is." She held it out to her. She wasn't allowed near the DVD player since the last time she took it apart and couldn't put it back together. Brinlee scrambled off the beanbag and put the DVD in. "I should have known you'd pick this one." She muttered, settling herself back down next to Jake.

Embry smirked at Jake and took a seat, patting a spot next to him for Lilly. She quickly sat down next to him leaning against him as she wrapped herself up in the blanket. Jake smiled. Embry pulled her close as the movie started, wrapping his arms around her. Brinlee hesitated before resting her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake gently pulled her into his lap as he leaned back against the arm of the couch.

Lilly started to doze off halfway through the movie. Embry softly kissed the top of Lilly's head as he gently ran his hand across her arm. Brinlee snuggled into Jake's chest, none of them noticing the raging storm outside until the power cut off right at the end scene.

Lilly shifted a little as she slept. Jake held her as he leaned back against the couch. "So...It looks like Lilly is all out of gummy juice." he said softly. "She has more, trust me." Brinlee muttered softly. "That storm sounds pretty bad. I don't feel right sending you guys home in that." Jake looked to Embry. "Could we use your phone then? Don't want our parents freaking out." Embry rolled his eyes. "Dude...power just went out?" he chuckled softly, holding Lilly close.

"Corded phones will still work. And they might have a cell." Jake said shaking his head. Lilly shifted a little. Brinlee fished her cell out of her pocket and held it up for Jake to use. "There you go." she said softly. He smirked. "See?" he punched up Sam's number.

Sam was sitting with Emily watching the rain come down in buckets when the phone rang. He sighed and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "Hey. The girls would like to know if its cool if we stay here for the night since the storm sounds so bad. We wanted to make sure it was ok." "Just be careful...something seems off about the older one." he said, still not sure what was up with the girl. She seemed like she knew more than she should.

"I'll keep an eye on it. Will you let Billy and Embry's mom know?" "Sure thing Jake. Have a good night. And NO funny business." Sam said, smirking as he remembered the way Jacob and Embry had looked at the two girls earlier. Emily looked at Sam confused. "What was that about?" She asked. "Oh Embry and Jake Imprinted on the new girls in town. They were over at their house when the storm started and now they have to stay the night." he said, putting his arm around her.

Emily smiled. "Thank God! Now they can eat them out of house and home." She chuckled and smiled. Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just a little worried about the girl Jake Imprinted on...she just seems...off to me..." he shrugged. "I'm probably just paranoid after everything that happened with Bella and the Cullen's..." "Relax love. I don't think that they would be able to imprint on bad people." She said shrugging not seeming worried about it. "Well at least she's not a vampire." he joked, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded and smiled.

Lilly jerked awake as a thunderclap sounded. Jake handed the phone back. Embry held her, smiling down at her. Brinlee took the phone and got up to go grab a flashlight. "Now let's just hope I don't run into the boxes and kill myself." she joked, heading in the general direction of the kitchen. Jake followed her to help her. Lilly rubbed her eyes looking around confused. "What's going on?"

"It's storming. You fell asleep during the movie." Embry said softly. Brinlee bumped into a few things, then had to dig through five different boxes before finding a flashlight. "Aha!" she said flicking it on. "And Brinlee O'Hannon said: Let there be light!" she bellowed waving the flashlight over her head.

Lilly giggled and sat up a little. "I'm hungry..." She said softly as she rubbed her face some more. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, what do you want for dinner? I told you it would be worth it to have a gas powered stove!" Brinlee called, getting out various pots and pans. Lilly thought for a moment. "Eggs!" She said stretching a little. "And bacon." Jake gently touched Brinlee's shoulder.

Brinlee chuckled and got out the eggs. "How hungry are you guys?" she said, getting the stove started. "Starving!" Embry called into the kitchen. "I'm pretty hungry too. Better make more than just eggs and bacon." He said softly looking in their fridge. Brinlee grabbed the stuff to make pancakes and set up a bowl. "Ok buddy, you get to mix up the pancakes while I cook the other stuff." she said, pointing a wooden spoon at Jacob, who nodded and gave her a playful salute. "Yes ma'am!" Brinlee chuckled and started cooking the eggs.

Lilly looked around the room. "Wow it's dark when there's no power..." Embry chuckled and squeezed her softly. "That's what usually happens during storms around here." Lilly nodded and looked up at him then blushed. "Um..." Embry smiled down at her. "Yes?" "I don't know." Lilly shrugged. She was lost about what to talk about. "Did I squish you while I was sleeping?" Embry laughed. "No I really don't think you could squish me sweetheart." Lilly blushed brightly. "Sweetheart?" her eyes went wide. "Um..." Embry scrambled for something to say as he too started blushing. "Something you two wanna tell me?" Brinlee called teasingly from the kitchen.

Lilly jumped falling off the couch and screeching a little. Her curly hair was now a fuzz ball around her head. Embry helped her up. "A-are you ok?" he asked softly. Brinlee snickered softly in the kitchen as she removed the eggs from the pan and put them on a huge plate before starting the bacon. "I love being the scary big sister sometimes." she grinned.

Lilly nodded blushing brightly. "I think I need to brush my hair though..." Embry nodded. "Stay here and I'll see if there's another flashlight so that it's easier for you to see." he said, heading into the kitchen, unable to meet Brinlee's amused eyes as she handed him a spare flashlight. Lilly stayed sitting on the floor tangled in the blanket. He came back into the room with the flashlight. "There we go...much better." he said, holding out his hand to her. She took it then stood up to go to her room but started tripping over the blanket blushing.

He caught her and untangled her from her blanket. "Maybe...maybe I should come with you. You know...just in case?" he said softly. She nodded and stood up with his help. 'Ok..." "After you..." he said smiling. She was quiet as she moved up to the bathroom to a mirror. He followed her, watching her as she moved.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Brinlee had finished up with the bacon. "That pancake batter ready Jake?" she asked, getting the pan ready. Jake handed the bowl to her. "Here." She smiled as she took the bowl, their hands brushing slightly. "Thanks." she said, moving to the stove. "So...what sort of things do you do? You know, when you're not cliff diving." she chuckled softly. He shrugged. "Guy stuff. You?" He asked brushing her hair back.

"Girl stuff." she replied, grinning. "And a little bit of guy stuff as well." she winking at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Like what kind of guy stuff?" "Skateboarding, rock climbing, riding dirt bikes...working on dirt bikes after I crash them into things." she chuckled, flipping a pancake. He nodded "Bikes. I know bikes." She laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so...maybe we should go riding some time then." she said putting the cooked pancakes onto another plate.

There was enough food to feed ten people but Brinlee was sure it would all be gone by the time they were finished eating. "Well that's it." she said, turning to him, lightly brushing her hand against his arm. He nodded and smiled. "Perhaps your sister can come sometimes too. She seems like the extreme sport type." She nodded. "Lilly prefers ATVs but I'm sure she'll still go with us, if only to watch me eat dirt." He smiled. "Embry can keep her distracted I'm sure."

"Oh I have no doubts about that..." she chuckled. "I've got to admit they make a cute couple." she smiled softly. "So what about you? Any special girl in your life?" she asked, praying he'd say no. He shrugged. "Not if you don't count you." He said grabbing a piece of bacon and munching on it. She blushed a little as she put the last few pans in the sink. "Me? Really?" she asked, turning and leaning against the counter.

"Unless you have someone or something." He nodded and shrugged trying to play it casual but his heart was going a mile a minute. "Besides you? Nope." She smirked, crossing the kitchen to where he was standing. He nodded. "Good. Then we have an understanding." he said putting bacon in her mouth. "Eat." She smiled and munched on the bacon, putting food on individual plates, grabbing utensils and such, as she went. "You have a choice of staying in one of the guest rooms or staying in my room for the night...it's up to you..." she said softly, handing him a plate and going over to the kitchen door.

"Where do you suppose I should sleep?" He asked. Brinlee grinned mischievously from over her shoulder. "Well...you could always keep me company..." She winked before poking her head out the doorway. "Lilly, Embry! Foods ready!" she called. Lilly smiled and started for the door of the bathroom. Embry followed her. "So...um...are you...ah...dating anyone?" he asked, blushing slightly. She stopped and blushed. "Uh...why?" She asked softly. "Well...I was wondering...if maybe you would...want to go out with me?" he asked softly. He never was any good at this sort of thing.

She bit her lip. "Um...like dates and stuff?" She asked nervous. "Y-yeah...only if you want to though..." he said, heart beating frantically. "Um...well..." she bit her lip. She hadn't dated before. "I...guess we can try a few dates..." she said softly. His face lit up with a huge smile. "Awesome!" he chuckled, refraining from doing a happy dance. She smiled and giggled a little. "Come on. I'm hungry!" She grabbed his hands to pull him back downstairs. He followed happily.

Brinlee handed them both their plates of food as they entered the kitchen before grabbing one for herself and sitting down. Lilly sat down and ate as Jake mimicked them. Embry sat next to Lilly, his smile never leaving his face as he ate. Brinlee watched them closely, smiling herself. Lilly poked his sides. "Are you going to look like a goof all night? Where are you sleeping anyways?"

Embry looked at Brinlee and swallowed. "Um...that's a good question..." Brinlee smirked. "Well we have a ton of guest rooms." she said, wondering what her sister would do. Lilly nodded not sure how to react. "Where is Jake sleeping?" Brinlee shrugged. "My room, if he wants." she said simply, taking a huge bite of pancake. "Well then why send him to a room all by himself in a creepy house? He'll stay in my room." She said stubbornly.

Embry blushed but didn't protest as Brinlee grinned at her sister. Lilly ate quickly "Mmmm." Jake shook his head laughing a little. Brinlee finished eating and put her plate in the sink, leaving the dishes for the next day. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go soak in the tub and get ready for bed." she said, stretching. "My room is the second door on your left just so you know Jake." Jake nodded and Lilly giggled. "Not going to let Google help you in the bath?" She teased her sister then tried to hide behind Embry knowing her sister was likely to attack back physically with tickling or something.

Brinlee smirked as Embry moved to shield Lilly from her. "I'm not against it..." she said, tossing a wink over her shoulder at Jake, already calculating revenge against her sister as she went up the stairs. Jake went pale. "Uh...that's a little fast. I'll just meet you in your bedroom after your bath." He said looking at Lilly. "Plus I think that little ducky here might actually get upset if I joined you sooner. Brinlee rolled her eyes. "You do realize I was saying that to get Lils riled right?" Embry tried to smother a snort but didn't quite manage it. "Ouch..." he muttered.

Lilly looked up at him. "Are you ok?" Jake shook his head "I'll see you in a bit Red. Go bathe." "I'm fine." Embry smiled down at her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Brinlee chuckled then went upstairs and ran the bath. Lilly moved into his lap to eat. She kept an eye on Jake. "Google! You touch her and hurt her I'll kill you deader than my eggs!" She growled. Jake nodded. "I don't intend to hurt your sister."


End file.
